Moonlit
by what used to be meemee
Summary: YohXAnna vignette. [Complete]


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Period. Just the idea and the computer.  


****

Moonlit

Version 1.1  
Anna x Yoh vignette  
  
+ + +  
  
Asakura Yoh stepped in through the door quietly.  
  
The air outside was frigid and the stillness of the night magnified his furtive steps. He peered through the darkness without success and ran a hand through his black hair. The clock hanging in the hall rang sweetly once. 2:00.  
  
He looked outside at the white moon, the light filtering through the window onto the sofa. He felt his breath caught up in his throat.  
  
A girl was on the sofa and under the moonlight, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her blond hair tumbled about her calm sleeping face in little wisps from under her bandanna. At the sight of her bandanna, his heart filled with feelings of guilt.  
  
_Anna…She must have waited up for me…_  
  
He bent down and with tender fingers brushed some of the blond hair away from her face. He noticed that she was only wearing her usual tank top and skirt. He ran the back of his palm lightly down her arm. He almost winced. Her arm was cold and covered with goose bumps.  
  
_Probably why she's curled up in a ball…_  
  
He debated with himself whether or not to try and take her to her bedroom. After a moment, he decided that he didn't want to risk waking her up, and fumbled about in the hall trying to be quiet. He finally found what he was looking for. He went back to her and covered her gently with a blanket.  
  
She now stirred. He made a face and stood back, ready for her wrath. But none came. Only a low sigh escaped from the beautiful lips and all was still. He let out a breath of relief and bent down, looking earnestly into her face.  
  
But she was very much awake, even if he didn't know it. From the moment he touched her, she had awakened, but knowing that he'd be disappointed if he didn't do anything for her, she had pretended to be asleep. She was artful, and he could not distinguish closed eyes from just lowered lashes.  
  
So under those black lashes, she had watched him. And now as his face neared hers, she made sure he could not see her eyes through her lashes.  
  
He was thoroughly and totally fooled. All he saw was the sleeping face of his fiancée. And as he watched her 'sleep,' so calm and beautiful, a sudden feeling arose inside of him, and he was compelled to do something impulsive.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
It was nothing much, only the feeling of skin on skin, the lightest of kisses, but all the same a kiss. And as he pulled back from her, he saw two wide, open eyes staring straight into his. He started back, surprised.  
  
She had fully opened her eyes when his lips brushed hers, taking her by surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out were gasps and, "Uh…uh…"  
  
And her heart was fluttering wildly, and she tried vainly to suppress it. But even through her pounding heart, she managed to control her voice, even if just a bit. "Why…" her usual smooth voice was hoarse and soft. She swallowed softly. He waited for the inevitable question. "Why…are you home so late?" she found herself asking instead, and she hated herself, hated for being weak.  
  
His heart too was pounding wildly, and he knew why, knew the conflicting feelings arousing in him. But still, he was grateful for this change, and yet ungrateful, for what reason, he did not yet know. "It's…a long story," he was surprised to hear his voice coarse and low, like hers. "You should…get to bed. It's late."  
  
She nodded and turned as if to make off, but then turned towards him again. "Yoh…"  
  
He turned and saw the strange fire that glowed in her eyes. It was the moon, he thought. The moon, the moon. Even as he was cursing himself for being weak, he was moving towards her, enveloping her in a tight embrace.  
  
She could feel his lean warm body pressed against hers, could feel each sound, each heartbeat, each breath from him. Her bandanna fell away from her head, forgotten.  
  
Gently, tenderly, he pulled back. Her lips trembled, and she spoke one word. "Yoh…"  
  
"Anna…"  
  
Only those words were needed, and only then did they understand their feelings for each other. Because there were no words to describe it. No more words were needed.  
  
They embraced under the moonlight.  
  
End.

  
So yeah, rearranged some things. I can't believe how sappy this was. --;;

~meemee


End file.
